It's Dark Inside
by Bananas102
Summary: It's been awhile since Gadreel walked out wearing Dean's brother and vanishing into thin air. But when Dean wakes up somewhere, he helps out someone very close to him that he thought he'd never see again.
1. Chapter 1

Dean exhaled and opened his eyes.

He was looking at a cheap ceiling.

He swallowed and sat up, looking around.

It was a cheap motel room.

Dean got to his feet.

He was in the bunker a second ago, he was sure.

"Dean!"

Dean turned around to see a little toddler with a head of curly brown locks.

He smiled at Dean, little dimples on his cheeks.

_Sammy._

"Sam?" The toddler beamed and ran to him, arms outstretched.

Dean laughed and picked him up, hugging him to his chest and burying his face in his curly hair.

"Sammy," he breathed.

Sam drew back and looked at Dean.

"I found you and you found me."

Dean swallowed hard, pushing down the lump in his throat.

"Sammy, what happened?"

The toddler looked up at Dean with big, hazel eyes.

"Dean, we have to keep going."

Dean frowned. "Where? Why?"

"I don't know why, and I don't know where. Just we have to go through the door."

Sam pointed a small finger to the motel room door.

Dean frowned even deeper, confused.

Sam wriggled until Dean put him down.

He grabbed Dean's hand with his own and led him to the door.

When they stood in front of it, Sam looked up at his big brother.

Dean sighed. He just got his baby brother back and again shit was hitting the fan.

The door opened and bright white light flooded the room, blocking out everything.

* * *

Dean was standing in Bobby's living room.

Alone.

Everything was how it usually was, but Sam was gone.

"Sam?" Already Dean was panicking, scared to have lost his brother again.

"Dean."

He turned around and Sam was standing there, holding hands with the toddler version of Sam.

Dean glanced back and forth between the both of them. "What the hell is going on?"

The older Sam wasn't the one Dean was used to. His hair was a lot shorter, around his ears.

He looked like he used to, when he left Stanford.

"Dean, listen to me. This isn't real."

Dean frowned. "What? This is my head?"

Sam shook his head. "No. It's actually mine."

Dean scoffed. "Ookaay..?"

Sam sighed. "Look, this is all in my head. I'm the next step up. In order for me to get through my entire mind, he has to go through me."

Sam looked down at himself as a toddler.

Dean frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Him, me in toddler form, is just a representation of part of me. He's the part of me that loves you and trusts you."

Both Sam's smiled at Dean, and Dean had to feel a little flattered.

"I'm the next level. In order to move on, he has to kill me."

Dean blanched. "What?!"

The older Sam looked down at the toddler he was still holding hands with.

"I have to die, Dean."

The toddler Sam let go of older Sam's hand, holding a dagger in his small hands. He frowned in confusion and looked to Dean.

"Hell no! Sam-"

Dean moved towards the pair of them.

"You can't ask a kid to kill someone!"

Sam swallowed. "I know. Dean, I know. But I have to die. It's the only way to get us both out."

Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dean, you're not actually killing me. I'm just a figment of my own imagination."

Dean looked at him.

"Will it hurt?"

"No."

"You're just a figment?"

"Yes."

"C-Can't I just kill you?"

"If you wish."

Dean sighed and gently took the dagger from the toddler's hands.

"Dean? What's going on?" Sammy looked up at Dean.

Dean groaned. "God-I, I can't do this!"

Sam grasped Dean's wrists. "Dean. You have to."

Dean looked at Sam. "I'm sorry."

He received a rueful smile.

Then Dean plunged the dagger into Sam's gut.

Sam's face scrunched in pain and he let out a groan, doubling over and falling to the floor.

Dean caught him and lowered him to the carpet.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!"

Sam chuckled, then hissed in pain.

"Yeah, you would lie about that," Dean muttered.

Sam grunted, bright light surrounding him. Dean took a step back and the light flowed past him into Sammy as a little kid.

He was swallowed in white light and Dean had to shield his eyes.

When the light faded, in place of the toddler, was Sam. The one from college.

Sam stumbled slightly, then caught himself.

His hair hung over his eyes and he looked up.

"Sam."

Sam smiled, dimples adorning his cheeks.

"Hey, Dean."

* * *

"So you've done this before?"

"I don't know. I only have a certain amount of memories at the moment. I have to encounter the others until I'm up-to-date, so to speak."

"Others?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. You at least know something."

Sam hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey!"

Dean grinned.

"But, yeah, I guess so. I know some about what's going on."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really? Thats good. Can you tell me what the hell I'm doing here, Sam?"

Sam looked at him. "When...," his brow furrowed and he shook his head.

"Sam?"

"I'm fine, I just don't have those memories. When...whatever happened.._happened..._.my mind fell apart. It split into different sections. I have to...discover the others and kill them so they become a part of me, slowly putting together the pieces until I'm whole again."

He looked at Dean and smiled. But there was something else. Something he wasn't saying.

"Sam, what-"

Sam put a hand up. "Don't. You can't ask me that. You'll know soon enough."

Dean nodded. "Okay. Shall we go, little brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

I AM REWRITING THE CHAPTERS MOSTLY BECAUSE THEY SUCK SO I WILL NOT BE WRITING FOR A BIT


End file.
